A web page can provide easy, intuitive access to a company's goods and services. A web page's value lies in its ability to hide much of the complexity of backend business processes and business-to-business integration from an end user. However, web pages are not so good at allowing end users to collaborate with each other in the context of these business processes. Instant messaging is a simple example of a web-based collaboration application. However, instant messaging is limited in that it only allows users to interact with each other, rather than also enabling users to interact with business processes in a collaborative fashion.